cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Last Remnants
bloc * MDoAP with GATO * MDoAP with IAA * MDoAP with Deinos * MDoAP with DiCE * MDoAP with TPE * MDoAP with Ronin * MDoAP with MK * MDoAP with GOONS * ODP with RIA * oDoAP with Non Grata |teamsenate = |forumurl = http://thelastremnants.com |joinurl = http://thelastremnants.com/index.php?action=register |offsitememberlisturl = |ircchannel = #TLR |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/tlr |othernotes = |statsdate = June 20, 2011 |totalnations = 104 |totalstrength = 4,150,023 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 39,904 |totalnukes = 1,196 |rank = 35 |score = 15.73 }} The Last Remnants is an alliance built from the merge of Athens, Greenland Republic and =LOST=. Charter Preamble: The alliances of Athens, LOST and Greenland Republic hereby merge together in unity, strength and harmony in order to provide a united community and home for our three alliances. Article I: Government Section 1: The Triumvirate A. Each Triumvir shall be an equal Head of State and Government of the alliance. B. The Triumvirate shall be elected on a rotating basis; one Triumvir up for reelection every two months. C. A Triumvir shall serve a 6 month term. D. Any governing powers not delegated to anyone else shall be granted to the Triumvirate. Section 2: The Ministries A. There shall be four Ministers; Minister of Internal Affairs, Minister of the Economy, Minister of Foreign Affairs, Minister of Defense. B. The Ministers shall be appointed by the Triumvirate and approved by the Senate. In order to be confirmed, there must be a simple majority. C. Each Minister shall serve a 12 month term from appointment, unless they are removed or they resign. D. Ministers shall be subject to a review biannually, on the first week of April and the first week of October E. Each Minister shall be charged with the day-to-day running of their respective ministry, with oversight from the Triumvirate. F. Each Minister shall have the choice to have a deputy. Section 3: The Senate A. There shall be Nine Senators, including a Senate Leader. B. The Senate shall be elected every two months. C. The Senate Leader shall be elected by the Senate with a simple majority vote in favor. D. The Senate Leader has the duties of ensuring procedure is maintained in the Senate. E. The Senate shall vote upon matters of legislation, appointments and treaties. F. Only a Senate member, Minister or Triumvir may bring forth legislation to the Senate. G. A 51% majority vote is needed for a measure, appointment or bill to pass the Senate, except in the case of the removal of appointed officials. H. Appointed officials may be removed with a 75% majority vote in favor of removal. I. A passed measure or bill may be vetoed by a unanimous decision of the Triumvirate. J. A veto may be overturned with a 75% majority in favor of overturning the veto. Section 4: Removal of Elected Officials A. An elected official may be removed with a 67% majority vote in favor by the general membership. B. Any member may bring forth impeachment charges for removal. C. An elected official facing impeachment has the right to defend themselves. D. Should the official be removed the senate shall appoint a replacement, with a simple majority in favor, for the remainder of the term. Article II: General Membership Section 1: Applying A. Any nation may apply to this alliance. B. Those applying must follow the Application Procedure in place at the time of said application. Section 2: Member Duties and Rights A. Members shall be able to speak their minds. B. Members shall be able to suggest legislation to the Senate. C. Members shall be able to vote in elections. D. Members shall be able to defend themselves against any accusation. E. Members shall defend this alliance in its time of need. F. Members shall provide aid to this alliance in its time of need. Section 3: Expulsion A. A member may be expelled by a sentence from the Judiciary. B. A member may be expelled through a unanimous vote of the Triumvirate and the Chief Judge. Article III: The Judiciary Section 1: The Judges A. There will be four Judges, including a Chief Judge who shall run the Courts. B. Judges shall be appointed for life, resignation or removal . C. The Triumvirate shall appoint a new Judge should a vacancy occur. D. The Judges shall uphold the charter and passed legislation. E. The Judges shall handle cases involving criminal charges and violations of the charter and legislation. F. The Judges may sentence as they see fit, according to guidelines set in place. Section 2: The Courts A. The Courts are where the Judges will hear cases. B. Any member may bring a case forward against any member. C. The Judges must hear all cases brought forth. D. The Courts shall maintain a record of all cases, decisions and arguments. Section 3: Sentencing A. A sentence from the Judges is considered final, except in the case of an appeal or a pardon. B. An appeal may be brought to the Chief Judge, who shall hear the case and may invoke re-vote. C. A pardon can be granted by unanimous vote of the Triumvirate, except in cases of treason. D. Any nation may put forth a pardon request to the Triumvirate. E. The punishment for treason is a minimum of, but not limited to, immediate expulsion. Article IV: War Section 1: Declaration of War A. The Triumvirate is the only government body with the power to declare war. Section 2: Defensive War A. In pursuance of any Defensive Treaty, the Triumvirate may declare war without a vote in the Senate. B. A two thirds majority of the Triumvirate is required to declare war in pursuance of a Defensive Treaty. Section 3: Aggressive War A. In pursuance of any Mutual Aggression or Optional Aggression Treaty, the Triumvirate may declare war without a vote in the Senate. B. A two thirds majority of the Triumvirate is required to declare war in pursuance of a Mutual or Optional Aggression Treaty. C. Prior to the declaration of war in the absence of a direct treaty, there shall be a required vote in the Senate, of which a majority must agree, and in the Triumvirate, of which a unanimous decision must be made. Article V: Amendments Section 1: The Process A. Any member may bring forth an amendment to this document to a Senate member, Minister or Triumvir. B. There shall be a minimum forty-eight hour discussion before a vote may occur on an amendment bill. C. The amendment must have a majority of the Senate and 67% of the membership vote in favor in order for the amendment to pass. D. The Triumvirate may veto the amendment with a unanimous decision. E. The Senate can overturn a veto with a 66% vote in favor of overturning. Article VI: Ratification We, The Last Remnants, hereby ratify this document on this day, signed by the first government and judiciary of this alliance. Signed, The First Government of The Last Remnants, Rush Sykes, Triumvir Mandellav, Triumvir Shamed, Triumvir Voodoo, Minister of Foreign Affairs Eratria, Minister of Defense Wyrmon, Minister of Internal Affairs Azie, Minister of Economics Stefano Palmieri, Senator Devilyn Caster, Senator Cameronious, Senator Kestral, Senator Wurzel, Senator ff0000, Senator Floul1, Senator An4rk, Senator Eragon, Senator Category:Complaints and Grievances Union